


Daddy Issues

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Broken Families, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Just everything you can think of tbh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 20 years Mitch finally finds out who exactly his dad is and why he abandoned him so long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montecarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/gifts).



> This is for Sarah because we're both sluts for Mitch and his dysfunctional families.

Mitch hears a quiet knock at his door, drawing him away from his Uni work before his father pops his head around the door. The usual smile isn’t across his face, instead replaced by one of worry as he steps inside, quietly closing the door behind him.  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
Mitch says, placing his pen down on the stack of papers and turning around to face Mark. He sighs softly, glancing away from his son.

“There’s something i need to tell you”  
Mitch frowns in confusion, but nods for his father to continue. He’s never looked so nervous about talking to him before, and it makes Mitch worry slightly about his father. Mark sighs again, forcing his gaze back to Mitch.

“It’s about your dad”  
Mitch feels himself tense up at the words, his stomach drops and he wants to just run away from it all. He doesn’t _want_ to know who his dad is, who abandoned him and hasn’t had the balls to show up in the past 20 years.

“I kept it from you for so long to protect you, but you’re at the age now were it would be wrong to hide it any longer-”

“No, i don’t want to”  
Mitch says, his voice seeming to fail him as he shakes his head, feeling the tears already forming in the corner of his eyes.

“Mitch i know it’s hard, but it’s just not right to hide this anymore”  
Mark sighs again, and carefully pulls two pieces of paper from his pocket, not saying a word as he hands them over to Mitch. He doesn’t know what to expect, and reluctantly unfolds the first one. It’s a photograph of his father from 20 years ago, holding a tiny baby - who Mitch can only assume is himself - stood next to someone else. He recognises the face, the blonde hair and blue eyes, but can’t quite place the name. He glances up at his father for a moment, watching him bite his nails, and opens up the second piece of paper - his birth certificate. The paper slips from his fingers, the tears slide down his cheeks and he can feel the anger burning inside. He pulls himself up from the chair, grabbing his keys from the side and heads down the stairs to his car, not saying a word to his father. He speeds off before his father can stop him; the paper lies crumpled on the floor, his full name, _real_ name, inscribed in black cursive ink - Mitchell Webber-Vettel. 

* * *

  
Mitch sits outside Sebastian’s house, the one he’d visited so many times - when he had to mind Max, the boy that was actually his _little brother._ He lets out a frustrated sigh and pulls himself out of the car, the anger increasing more and more as he makes his way up the steps. The lights are on in the front room, he can hear Daniel’s laugh through the open window. Mitch slams his fist against the door, the anger evident in how hard and loud he’s knocking, until someone finally opens the door. The moment he sees Sebastian’s face, smiling as if he hasn’t been hiding this for 20 years, he can’t help but let the anger out. His fist connects with the side of Sebastian’s face, the German stumbling backwards in shock and before he can get another punch in Daniel wraps his arms around Mitch to hold him back.  
  
“You fucking arsehole!”  
Mitch shouts, struggling against the tight grasp. He doesn’t know what to do, or what to say, the anger slowly taking over.  
“How could you hide this from me? How the _fuck_ could you look me in the eye and pretend everything was okay?”  
Sebastian doesn’t reply, still clutching at his cheek and gazing at the young boy in shock.

“Mitchell please, just calm-”  
Daniel’s voice is soft in his ear, but his grip is still tight.

“No fuck you, you Aussie prick! You fucking knew and you didn’t say shit to me how-”

“Dad? What’s going on?”  
Another voice appears, softer and much more calm, and when Mitch glances up he sees Max stood on the stairs, looking on in confusion. He can’t keep his gaze away from the boy, the one he’d looked out for at high school, the one he’d gone on holiday with, the one he’d shared a drunken kiss with.

“Max just go back upstairs”  
Daniel says, his voice stern as he keeps his grip still tight on Mitch. He glances at Sebastian and the realisation sinks in - they’d hidden this from him too. That seems to fuel Mitch even more, and he struggles again to pull himself free, but Daniel just tightens his grip.

“You’re a fucking cunt Sebastian! You hid this from me, but you hid this from him too! How could-”

“Hid what? Dad what’s he talking about?”  
Max takes the last few steps until he reaches the bottom, glancing between Mitch and Sebastian, his face covered in confusion.

“Why don’t you tell him Sebastian?”  
Mitch tries to calm his breathing down, watching Sebastian - no, his _dad_ \- waiting for his reply.  
“Or do I have to tell him?”

“Mitch please, he doesn't need to find out like this”  
Sebastian has tears running down his cheek, his eye already bruising over from the punch. Mitch glares at him in spite, making sure to soften his gaze when he looks at Max.

“You're my little brother”  
Max blinks at him once, his mouth dropping open in shock before he drops down to his knees. Sebastian drops beside him, trying to curl his arms around Max, but the younger pushes him away roughly.

“Don't touch me”   
Sebastian seems to crumble at the words, his eyes squeeze shut tightly and he bites down on his lip.

“Mitchell, Maximillian, get in the living room, we need to talk about this”  
Its Daniel who tries to calm everything down - Max nods in response, Mitch follows them in without saying anything, and Sebastian can only try to keep his cries down.

* * *

 

No one wants to speak, Daniel had made them all tea and brought some biscuits out to try and calm the situation down, but the anger is still radiating from Mitch, and he can feel the anger and hurt coming from Max too.  
“So, am I going to get an explanation or not?”  
Mitch starts, the spite evident in his voice. He feels Max squeeze his hand, letting his younger brother rest his head against his shoulder. He looks at Sebastian for words, but the German has his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly.

“It's not that simple Mitch”  
Daniel says softly.

“Fuck off, you might be his dad but you're not my fucking dad, I want answers from _him”  
_ Sebastian finally pulls his head up, tears staining his cheeks as he looks at Mitch.

“Mitch, I don't even know where to start”  
Sebastian says, his voice breaking slightly, another tear drips down his face.

“Why? Just tell me why? Why did you have a child with Mark, just to leave days later and then have _another_ child?”

“I-I don't know Mitch, I was young and it was mistake, I-”

“I'm a mistake?”  
Mitch's voice fails him, the tears threaten to spill from his eyes - was that all he was to his dad, a mistake? Max squeezes his hand again, turning away from his parents to hide his face against Mitch's neck.

“No! I just, I was 21 Mitch, I wasn't ready to raise a child at that age-”

“But you was ready at 24? Is it because I'm Mark's son? Is that why I'm a mistake?”

“You're not- It was Mark who didn't want to let me see you, and he was right, I'm not a good father Mitchell, you deserve better-”

“That doesn't matter! I'm your son and you can't fucking change that! Stop making excuses and just tell me why you kept this from me for so long!”  
Mitch shouts, the anger soon flooding back into his veins. He feels Max flinch slightly beside him, curling himself closer to Mitch.

“You're too much like Mark okay? I can't love you like I love Max because all I see is Mark!”  
Sebastian almost screams back in response. The words feel like a knife against his chest, he can feel Max tense up beside him at the sound of his name. No one has a response to that, and Mitch finally has enough. He pulls himself up from the sofa, Max still clinging to his side and heads out of the living room. Sebastian stays in his place, curled up on the sofa and sobbing into his hands.

“Mitchell, where are you-”

“Fuck off Daniel”  
Mitch cuts the Australian off before he can speak, slamming the front door behind him. He pulls his keys from his pocket, and starts up the engine - the porsche roaring to life as he drives away from the street.

* * *

 Mitch glances down at his mobile - it's 1:23am and he's had missed calls from his dad, from Sebastian and Daniel. Another call from Sebastian comes through and he turns it off in response, the ringing becoming more and more annoying. He looks out of the window towards the sea, listening to the Australian waves crashing against the rocks. He remembers the last time he was up here, when Max was much younger and Mitch had just passed his driving test. He turns around to glance at Max who's sleeping on the back sleep, whining and flinching slightly.  
  
“Shhh, it's okay”  
Mitch whispers, flicking the door locks and carefully climbing into the back. He gently runs his hand across Max's arm in comfort, hoping that whatever nightmare he was having would go away soon. He feels his hair brush against his arm, and when he looks down he's met with a pair of tired blue eyes - so much like Sebastian’s - blinking up at him.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?”  
Mitch says quietly, smiling down at his brother and letting him rest his head down on his lap.

“I don't know, i just-i want to be away from them, but I know Sebastian will tear everything up until he finds me and-”

“Shh, it's okay, you can stay with me as long as you want okay?”  
Max smiles slightly, his eyes dropping shut.

“Thank you Mitchy”  
Mitch watches his brother until he drifts off to sleep once more, his hand loosely wrapped around Max's. He looks down at Max, and he knows how hard it is for him - for _both_ of them - but they've got each other to get through this, and that little glimmer of hope is enough to calm Mitch down, just before sleep tugs at his eyes and he too drifts off, a gentle smile across his face.

  
  



End file.
